<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Gonna Come Home Soon by allforCakeCakeforall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781817">I'm Gonna Come Home Soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforCakeCakeforall/pseuds/allforCakeCakeforall'>allforCakeCakeforall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3K+ of nothing but fluff, AU Luke isn't in the band, Boys In Love, Calum is head over heels in love with Luke, Calum should sing acoustic songs more, Falling In Love, I mean duke is in there, Luke isn't in the band here sorry, M/M, Stressed Luke, Stubborn luke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also really cliche, businessman!luke, the others aren't mentioned oops, this is disgustingly fluffy, totally inspired from Calum's instagram story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforCakeCakeforall/pseuds/allforCakeCakeforall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please just let me take care of you, love. I see how tired you are. It’s ok if we turn in early.”</p><p> </p><p>----------<br/>The one where Luke's stubborn and doesn't want to let Calum help him sleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Gonna Come Home Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh hello...is this thing on? It's been a while since I posted anything on here. So take a one-shot that is disgustingly fluffy, but I love it oh so much! I really hope you all enjoy it.  The title is from the song Calum sang on his Instagram story about a week ago. Honestly, I'm just a sucker for acoustic songs and wished we'd get more of them from 5sos cause if I could get my hands on a whole song of Calum singing like that I would never be the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second Luke walked in the door, Calum knew he was fighting off sleep due to his hectic schedule. He had meetings upon meetings upon conference calls and webinars today, but it was part of the job he absolutely adored. Calum wishes that he’d give himself a break, but Luke’s never been one to do something half-assed and while it’s one of the many things he admires about him, he overworks himself at times. That’s why he’d taken the extra steps to have dinner ready upon his arrival, his favorite album playing in the background and a tall glass of wine with Luke's name on it standing on the coffee table of their living room facing the backyard he loves oh so much. Luke's mouth drops in surprise at the sight before him. He was under the impression that Calum was going to dinner with his bandmates to celebrate some tradition so to see that he had done a total 180 made him happy beyond relief. He’d made him baked ziti and the scent had spread throughout the house with the warmth that came from the oven and it had reminded him so much of home that the stress immediately left his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this little guy?” Luke says with an air of awe in his voice as he bends down to pet the eager little dog that's pawing at his long legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calum emerges from the hallway with a huge smile on his face at the sight of his little family huddled close together as Luke greets the tiny dog. Luke's eyes light up at the sight of him as he rises to his feet with the pup in his arms. Calum leans forward and gives him a soft, loving kiss hello that he graciously returns. He pulls away slightly and rests his forehead against his. “You didn’t really think that I was going to leave you on one of your busiest days of the year right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plucks Duke from his arms and places him on the floor so he can hold Luke to give him some form of comfort from his hectic day. Luke melts into his arm with a sigh as he presses light kisses to his neck out of thanks, which causes Cal to hum gently in response. Calum places a soft kiss to the top of his head before he removes himself from him entirely as he takes his hand and leads Luke over to his setup. He giggles and lets Calum lead him to the living room table that is surrounded by cushions and throw pillows for them to lean against. He gently kicks his black dress boots off by the entertainment center across from the table, hir favorite Netflix comedy special waiting to be started. He lets go of Luke's hand so he can kneel down and scoot over next to Calum to sit behind his plate setting. Calum drapes his arm across his shoulders with a sigh as he moves to lay his head against his collarbone and takes his first bite of ziti. He hums at the taste and Calum can’t stop the laugh from spilling past his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke swats at his chest with a closed-lip smile on his face as he tries not to choke on the food in his mouth. Once he regains his breath he looks up at Calum with an endearing smile, “You didn’t have to do all of this. You should have gone out with the guys. I feel bad that you’re not celebrating with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calum shakes his head and wipes away the tomato sauce off the corner of Luke's mouth, “You’re so silly. There was never a dinner planned with the guys. I just wanted to throw you off my trail. I knew if you had any idea I was planning this you’d put up a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke furrows his eyebrows in mock offense, “Hey if you told me you were going to cook me baked ziti or mac and cheese I would 100% let you. If I ever say no you need to take me to the hospital because something’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calum laughs at him and starts to twirl one of the front pieces of Luke's long, golden hair around his finger. He leans in and presses a few quick kisses to his lips, in love with the way he can feel his happiness through the gentle pressure before he pulls away with a smile. He places one last kiss to Luke's nose before he takes his own bite of the meal he made and suddenly, he understands why he had the reaction he did. He made a damn good tray of ziti if he does say so himself. He watches Luke take another smaller bite and suddenly notices he’s wearing his favorite blue and white striped suit, which could be disastrous if he were to get sauce on it. He reaches for the collar of his suit jacket, “We should probably take this off. Something tells me it’d be impossible to get a sauce stain out of this.” Luke puts his arms behind him and allows Calum to take off the jacket with ease then before he can blink, he’s throwing a blanket across their laps to protect his pants as well. “Now tell me about your day. I want to hear all about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s moments like this when Luke sees how much Calum truly loves him. He barely understands what his job entails, but he’s always the first one to listen to his stressful days, even if he has to stop and explain certain terms to him. He tucks his hair behind his ear as he dives into the disaster that was his first meeting because none of the execs wanted to agree on where to allocate the majority of their available funds. This problem then carried over into the rest of his meetings since all of the others were heavily reliant on their decision so his department had to create scenarios for every possible project they were considering. Then along with that big roadblock almost every other meeting had its own separate problem and while it helped them work out the kinks of the plans they quickly arranged, it was tiring on him and his team. To Luke, he felt they looked unprofessional, but he knows they did the best with what was given to them. Throughout his entire storytelling, Calum watches him intensely and takes bites out of his ziti, but he never disengages from the story. Luke has his full and undivided attention and when he takes a break in between stories, Calum pushes the glass of wine towards him to help him unwind and stop the stress from returning. When Luke’s done Calum sees his shoulders slump and the exhaustion has undoubtedly caught up to him again. Both of their plates are empty and he’s topped off his wine glass again, to hopefully make him a little more tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke shakes off his funk and asks Calum about his day as he curls into his side and wraps his free arm around Calum's stomach. Calum pulls him closer and presses a kiss to his temple as he talks about his lazy day, well lazy in comparison to Luke's. He sees Luke giving him his full attention but he can’t ignore the way his eyes droop every couple of minutes. When he’s about to ask him if he wants to go lay down, Luke reaches over and presses play on the Netflix special and turns his attention to that. Calum finds himself spending more time watching Luke than the comedy special, he sees his head drooping more and more as time goes on, but he keeps on jerking his head back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes notice of all the times Luke doesn’t laugh at the jokes that typically have him rolling on the floor and he can see in his eyes just how tired he truly is. Luke came home later than usual due to a meeting running longer than expected and Calum knows he’s fighting off sleep just so they could spend more time together, but he’d much rather he take care of himself. When the special finishes Luke goes to start another show or movie, but Calum grabs the remote from his hand and takes Luke's hands in his, “Maybe we should just go lay down and watch the next one? You seem tired and I don’t want you falling asleep out here, it’ll hurt your neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke furrows his eyebrows and tries to suppress his yawn, “No it’s ok. I can stay awake. Let’s just stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches for the remote but Calum raises it above his head so he can’t reach it. “Nope let’s go get comfortable. You go ahead. I’ll put the dishes in the dishwasher and be there in a few minutes.” Luke rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to argue when Calum surges forward and presses several soft kisses to his lips. His thumb runs across Luke's cheekbones when he speaks, “Please just let me take care of you, love. I see how tired you are. It’s ok if we turn in early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke sighs and turns to place a kiss on Calum's palm, “Alright. I’ll go get comfortable and lay down, but if you don’t come in with Duke you’ll be in big trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calum laughs quietly as Luke starts to get up, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He collects their dishes and brings them over to the kitchen as Luke grabs his suit jacket and walks to their bedroom. Duke follows Calum and lays by his feet as he hoses down the dishes and puts away their leftovers and the bottle of wine. While the whole surprise was a success, he definitely hates the cleanup and having to put all the cushions back where they belong. He puts everything away quickly, deciding he’ll fix the specifics when he wakes up the next morning. Thankfully it was Friday so Luke had two days to recover from the nightmare he had today. Calum picks up the small dog from his spot in front of the sink and makes his way to where Luke is waiting for him, turning off the lights and tv along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he walks into the room, he’s surprised to see him in one of his shirts that stops at the top of his thighs and his boxers, the glow of their salt lamp bathing him in a pinkish glow. He smiles as he lowers Duke to the floor and moves closer to kiss Luke lovingly. Luke hums into the kiss before he pulls away and plops down on the bed and starts trying to help Duke get up, but he insists on trying to jump up on his own. Calum quickly strips off his shirt, leaving him in his sweatpants as Luke starts to pull the covers back for him to climb in, the small pup now curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed. Luke has a cliche teen romcom paused on the screen and while he’s well aware of how unrealistic it is, he can’t help but have a soft spot for those movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Calum gets himself situated under the covers, he leans back against the headboard and pulls Luke to his side, gently pushing his head to rest on his shoulder. Luke lets himself be pulled into the sweet embrace with a giggle that fades into a hum and once he’s comfortable his fingernail starts lightly tracing Calum's ALIVE tattoo. Calum presses play on the movie, but has the volume relatively low so it won’t make falling asleep harder for him. Luke turns on his side, throws his arm around Calum's stomach, places his right leg on top of Calum's and nuzzles his head in the space between his neck and shoulder with a content sigh. Calum's right arm moves to his thigh where he gently thumbs at Luke's exposed thigh and he does his best not to move too much, afraid of disturbing him from falling asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneaks glances at him and sees his eyes droop more frequently as time goes on, still fighting off sleep no matter how many times Calum reassures him that it's ok. He moves his hand from Luke's thigh to start stroking his hair, a gesture he’s used to lure him to sleep before, and starts to hum softly, barely above a rumble in his chest. Luke moans quietly and lets his eyes slip shut as he mutters, “I know what you’re doing and it’s not fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of his mouth tilts up, “I’m not sure I know that you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke playfully hits his arm before he’s cut off with a yawn and allows him to move them from their sitting up position so they’re now laying down, still glued to each other’s side. Calum takes notice of the fact that Luke's breathing gradually slows, but still occasionally picks up again. While he loves him very much, he hates how stubborn Luke can be at times but he knows all this stems from them not being able to see each other all the time due to both of their work schedules. Luke can’t just pick up and go on tour with him for two months at a time and while he’s told him countless times that he understands, he still worries it will lead to a strain in their relationship. He continues to hum, but lowers his hand to gently stroke his arm, the movie is barely above a whisper in their little bubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calum knows his next move is a bit of a dirty move and an ultimate weakness for Luke, but in his defense, he really did his best to avoid having to get to this point. If Luke had just let himself rest, he wouldn’t have to pull out his not so secret weapon, a weapon that works so well it helps Luke sleep even when he’s jetlagged. Calum clears his voice gently, looks down at him to find his eyes open again and glued to the screen and takes a gentle breath before he puts his plan into action. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>There goes my hand shaking and you are the reason my heart keeps bleeding.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke tries to turn away from Calum's soft singing voice, his number one weakness when it comes to fighting off sleep, but he also has no desire to move out of the embrace he’s in. When he opens his mouth to comment, another long yawn comes out and his eyes fall shut with it. Playing acoustic songs always brought him peace, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to him was a whole separate ball game and could put him to sleep in seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calum waits, expecting a snarky remark from him or a demand that he stop, but it never comes. In fact, he actually snuggles into him a little more and his eyes don’t reopen when his yawn is over. However, he knows him so well that he knows Luke’s still awake because his breathing isn’t slow or deep enough. Calum rests his head on top of his as he takes a deep breath to continue, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you now. If I could turn back the clock I'd make sure the light defeated the dark. I'd spend every hour of every day keeping you safe.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his time, dragging out every word slightly longer to get him to relax and fall into a deeper sleep when he inevitably caves into his need for sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I'd climb every mountain and swim every ocean just to be with you and fix what I've broken.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can’t stop himself from leaning down and pressing a few gentle kisses to Luke's forehead as he feels himself getting choked up at the sight of how calm and comfortable he is with him. When he first met Luke, he was always so guarded and the fact he was privileged enough to get to see him like this, hold him like this, made him realize that he never wants to let him go. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, cause I need you to see that you are the reason. I don't wanna fight no more. I don't wanna hide no more. I don't wanna cry no more. Come back I need you to hold me. Come a little closer now, just a little closer now. Come a little closer I need you to hold me tonight.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice stays soft, but grows in emotion, the weight of this singular moment puts a pleasant fluttering in his chest. The realization that there truly is not a single person better for him than the man in his arms right now feels beautifully frightening, but he takes it all with pride. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I'd climb every mountain and swim every ocean just to be with you and fix what I've broken. Cause I need you to see that you are the reason.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s done his eyes sting with unshed tears just from the amount of pure love he feels in his chest right now. He never thought they would reach this point and while he didn’t ever see himself leaving him, the full weight of his love for Luke hit him like a truck. The knowledge that Luke allowed himself to be this comfortable and open with him has Calum thanking all the stars in the universe. After he blinks away the small river behind his eyes, he looks down to find Luke fast asleep, oblivious to his inner discovery that he is the love of his life. He smiles softly at him before he reaches for the comforter and raises it to rest under Luke's chin to keep him warm throughout the night. He turns off the movie and the salt lamp before he lays down beside him again and faces Luke with pure, unfiltered love and whispers, “I love you so much” to no one, but himself before his eyes flutter shut and falls asleep to the images of him getting down on one knee.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song Calum sings to Luke is "You Are The Reason" by, Calum Scott.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>